Shizaya wish you a merry Chritmas !
by Little Hazelnut
Summary: En petit peu (tout petit peu) de Shizaya en période de fête, ça vous dit ?


Et bien, bonjour bonjour ! J'espère que vous passez de bonne fêtes et que le Père Noyel vous a donné plein de cadeaux. ^^

N'empêche, je suis persuadé que ce mec est le plus gros pigeon de l'histoire. Offrir des cadeaux gratos, vous vous rendez compte !

Yamiko, cet OS, c'est ton cadeau de Noyel ! En espérant que j'ai bien respecté ton sujet. ^^

* * *

Shizuo Hewajima était triste. Enfin non, pas exactement. Il se sentait plutôt vidé, comme si il venait de courir un marathon.

C'était la veille de Noël.

L'ex-barman se promenait tranquillement dans Ikebukuro près une journée de travaille bien chargé. Et qui disait journée de travail pour Shizuo disait moult crises de colères et scènes d'extrêmes violences comportant des déracinages de poteaux et des cours de vol gratis pour les mauvais payeurs.

Il savait bien que c'était à peu près le seul boulot qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire mais il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. Pourquoi l'argent pouvait pas se contenter de tomber du ciel ou de pousser sur les arbres, hein ? Bon, le blond ne pouvait pas se plaindre, Tom venait de lui accorder une semaine de vacance. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il l'avait forcé à prendre des vacances.

N'empêche qu'il aurait préféré l'avoir à un autre moment de l'année, cette semaine.

Très franchement, il n'aimait pas Noël. Ça le rendait un peu triste à chaque fois de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas le fêter avec son frère, encore et toujours trop pris par son boulot.

Il avait beau se dire que c'était mieux comme ça, qu'il était ainsi sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas accidentellement le blesser, Shizuo avait vraiment la haine. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien que Kasuka pouvait, s'il le voulait, se libérer et venir passer un peu de temps avec lui, mais qu'il ne le faisait pas parce que son grand frère l'avait profondément déçu. Et tout ça, c'était la faute de l'autre asticot.

A cette pensée, le blond se retint de piquer une crise. S'énerver tout seul en plein milieux d'une avenue bondée de monde, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, surtout s'il commençait à arracher le rail de sécurité qui ornait le bord de la route et qui ne semblait demander que ça.

Il respira profondément pour se calmer et reprit son chemin, un peu apaisé.

Le moindre objet sur lequel Shizuo posait son regard semblait le narguer et lui dire : « Regarde, c'est Noël, et toi t'es seul tout comme la pauvre cloche que tu es ! », et ce aussi bien que ce soit les mains enlacées des couples qu'il croisait ou les articles spécial Noël dans les vitrines des magasins. C'est absolument incroyable le regard sarcastique que peuvent avoir les petites représentations du Père Noël, de nos jours.

Il s'arrêta devant une grande surface en se demandant s'il pouvait acheter quelque chose pour Kasuka et si oui, quoi.

Finalement, il entra, indécis et prêt à faire machine arrière à toute vitesse.

En se baladant aux grés des rayons, il finit par tomber devant celui des peluches pour les enfants. Pensif, le grand blond se dit qu'il était vraiment débile et qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas offrir ça à son frère.

Puis il se souvint que quand il était petit, outre le fait qu'il avait été un petit garçon absolument trognon-bien que légèrement violent, soit-un des doudous de Kasuka avait été la malencontreuse victime d'une de ses crises de nerfs et s'était retrouvé abominablement déchiqueté.

L'ex-barman se souvenait très bien du regard blasé de son frère et du fait qu'il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave, mais il se souvenait également que c'était l'un de ses doudous préféré et que quoi qu'il arrive, il y avait beaucoup tenu. L'aîné des Hewajima se rappelait aussi qu'il s'était senti extrêmement coupable après avoir réussi à se calmer et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à effacer son sentiment de culpabilité.

Il soupira en saisissant une des peluches représentant un lapin et ressemblant vraiment à l'ancien doudou de son petit frère. Il pesa quelques secondes le pour et le contre et se décida en se disant que de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas plus baisser dans l'estime de Kasuka.

Quand il passa à la caisse, la vendeuse regarda le grand blond avec un grand sourire et un regard attendri en se disant que l'enfant dont il était le grand frère/oncle/autre avait de la chance que l'on pense à lui pour Noël. Elle se dit aussi en rougissant que le mec en face d'elle était vraiment canon et que si elle n'avait pas déjà été en couple, elle aurait bien tenté sa chance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shizuo ressortait, son cadeau bien emballé sous le bras.

-Shizu-chan ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

Le blond tiqua à l'entente de cette voix familière. Kami-sama seul savait à quel point il pouvait la détester, cette voix. Elle annonçait l'apparition des problèmes et la prochaine agonie des poteaux de circulation alentour.

-Izaya…

Etant donné qu'ils n'étaient actuellement pas à Ikebukuro, l'ex-barman ne pouvait rien reprocher au connard qui lui faisait face.

_-Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, comme t'as appris Shinra. Voilà. Maintenant, tu te casses en vitesse, tu auras une autre occasion de casser la gueule à ce batard._

-Je vais bien, merci.

Shizuo partit sans se retourner. Il ne put donc pas voir l'air peiné d'Izaya et la petite lueur triste dans ses yeux. De toute façon, même s'il l'avait vu, il n'aurait sans doute pas réagi.

Tout ce que voulait Izaya, c'était un peu de contact humain pour le réveillon de Noël, même si s'était pour se friter avec l'autre protozoaire ! Lui aussi n'avait personne.

Namie était partie stalker son frère, il ne pourrait donc pas aller la soûler en lui parlant de tous et de rien toute la soirée, et ses sœurs avaient organisées une fête mais elles ne l'avaient pas invité, histoire de ne pas 'gâcher l'ambiance'. Alors si en plus Shizuo ne réagissait même plus à son approche, comment il allait faire, hein ?

Il se ressaisit en se demandant qui il pourrait bien forcer à se suicider en cette période de Noël. C'était tellement agréable de voir des gens désespérés et perdus alors que tout le monde ne pensait qu'à la fête et aux cadeaux qu'ils pourraient recevoir.

En parlant de ça, il avait réussi à trouver un cadeau pour Shizuo. Bien que le grand blond n'était rien d'autre qu'un jouet pour lui, il pouvait tout de même lui offrir quelque chose pour Noël.

Izaya savait très bien que si jamais ça s'apprenait, il était foutu. Lui, offrir un cadeau à l'autre furie blonde, son (prétendu) ennemie juré !

Pourtant, l'informateur ne détestait pas Shizuo, loin de là. Il l'appréciait même énormément. Car après tout, même quand tout le monde lui tournait le dos, il avait toujours Shizuo pour lui lancer des poteaux dans la face en l'insultant.

Et puis c'était vraiment marrant de le voir s'énerver pour rien. Franchement, ce n'était pas parce que lui, Izaya, se baladait de temps à autre dans Ikebukuro qu'il allait forcément déclencher une guerre bactériologique ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Encore que…Ouais, en fait, quitte à déclencher une guerre, autant qu'il le fasse depuis son fauteuil, c'était plus confortable.

Dans le fond, ce n'était pas grave si Shizuo l'avait snobé cette fois, l'informateur était trop content de lui avoir trouvé un cadeau qui lui ferait vraiment plaisir. Il repartit donc, tout guilleret.

L'ex-barman entra dans le restaurant de Simon. Enfin, le restaurant du patron de Simon. Oh, et puis c'est la même chose en fait !

-Bonsoir, Shizuo. Tu ne fais rien pour le réveillon ? demanda amicalement le grand black en voyant l'ex-barman arriver.

-Non.

Plus court comme réponse, tu meurs.

-Si ça t'intéresse, Kadota et les autres sont déjà là. Ça te dirait de les rejoindre et de passer la soirée avec eux ? Nous avons un menu spécial Noël, avec plein de sushis délicieux !

-Pourquoi pas. répondit nonchalamment Shizuo.

En réalité, il était content. Il était justement venu dans l'espoir de les retrouver, tous, et pouvoir passer une bonne soirée.

-Bouhouhou, je suis qu'une ratée…

-Effectivement. Tu n'as jamais rien accompli dans ta vie, et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas près de changer. Tiens, je suis persuadé que tu n'es même pas capable de mettre fin à ton existence misérable. Pourtant, il te suffirait juste de te laisser tomber. Rahlala, pas étonnant que ton copain t'ai plaqué…

A l'entente de ces mots, la fille arrêta de pleurer.

Izaya avait raison, elle n'avait jamais rien fait. Mais elle pouvait encore prendre sa vie en main. Elle pouvait tout abandonner et se laisser tomber.

Elle en était capable, elle le savait. Alors, dans une ultime bravade, elle lâcha la rambarde et tomba. Dans sa chute, la jeune fille réussit à se retourner afin de voir ne serait-ce qu'une lueur étonné dans les yeux de l'informateur. Elle était persuadée qu'il la croyait incapable de sauter, qu'elle n'était qu'une lâche. Et bien elle venait de lui prouver le contraire.

Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Seul un large sourire barrait le visage d'Izaya. C'était un sourire narquois, vainqueur. Il avait réussi à la faire sauter. Il l'avait roulé dans la farine. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était la dernière erreur qu'elle ferait de sa vie.

_-Mais quelle conne !_

*SPROTCH*

Izaya était satisfait. Ça faisait une dinde de moins sur Terre.

Maintenant, il pouvait aller se coucher en paix. Il était déjà tard-malgré tout, ça lui avait demandé du temps pour arriver à pousser l'autre fille au suicide-et quand le manipulateur était fatigué, les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux lui donnaient un air de zombie, et il perdait toute crédibilité.

Un vent froid lui fouetta le visage et le fit frissonner, lui rappelant qu'il était sur le toit d'un immeuble et qu'il devrait peut-être rentrer avant de choper la crève.

_-Je me demande ce que fait Shizu-chan en ce moment._

Izaya secoua la tête, étonné. Pourquoi pensait-il au blond maintenant ? Oh, et puis ç'était sans importance. Il avait juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

L'informateur ne parvint par contre pas à se défaire du léger sentiment de culpabilité qui le tenaillait.

Et que penserait Shizuo si jamais il découvrait que c'était lui le responsable de la récente vague de suicide ? Est-ce qu'il le haïrait ? Est-ce qu'il le mépriserait ? Enfin, encore plus qu'actuellement.

Izaya se dit qu'il ne supporterait tout simplement pas que Shizuo lui tourne tout simplement le dos et s'en aille.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, énervé. D'où pensait-il des choses pareilles ? L'avis de Shizuo, il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Il manquait juste de sommeil. Voilà. Il manquait juste de sommeil.

_Le lendemain matin :_

Shizuo s'étira. Le réveil était un peu difficile avec lui. C'était de sa faute aussi, s'il voulait avoir la pêche le matin, il ne fallait pas qu'il se couche aussi tard.

Il sourit en repensant à la veille. Il avait passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de Kyohei, Erika, Walker et Togusa.

Les deux otakus avaient parlés toute la soirée. Désormais, Shizuo savait que le gouvernement était dans le dos de chacun, prêt à brouiller leurs souvenirs si jamais quiconque assistait par mégarde à un combat intergalactique ou à une bêtise du genre. Franchement, Shizuo se demandait parfois ce que pouvait bien avoir dans le crâne Erika et Walker. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient divertissants. Grâce à eux, pendant une soirée, le blond s'était détendu et avait bien rigolé.

_Dring dring driiiiiing_

Shizuo se leva, étonné. Qui pouvait bien sonner à sa porte à…11h30, tout de même ! Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et alla ouvrir. Sur le pas de la porte se tenaient Shinra et Celty.

-Joyeux Noël, Shizuo ! lança le scientifique en tendant un cadeau au blond.

-Joyeux Noël ! renchérit la motarde à l'aide de son téléphone.

-Hein ? Mais…

-Shizuo, je te rappelle que nous sommes le 25 décembre, alors ne prend pas cet air étonné ! Il est tout à fait normal que nous t'offrions un cadeau.

Oui, ça l'ex-barman l'avait compris. Sauf que lui, il n'avait rien prévu ! Il ne pensait vraiment pas que ses amis viendraient lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Il était un peu con, quand même.

-Heu…Installez-vous, je reviens tous de suite ! dit précipitamment Shizuo en s'enfuyant.

En voyant la porte se refermer sur le blond paniqué, Shinra sourit, compréhensif. Il s'interrogeait tout de même sur ce que pourrait leur trouver Shizuo en si peu de temps.

Au loin, Izaya vit le blond sortir précipitamment de son immeuble et se mettre à courir. Il se dit que le timing était parfait, comme ça il ne risquait pas de tomber sur lui en venant lui apporter son cadeau.

Il monta prestement l'escalier et s'avança vers le palier du blond. Et oui, il savait exactement où habitait Shizuo. Quoi de plus normal, c'était tout de même un minimum pour lui qu'il en sache le plus possible sur ses pions. Il déposa délicatement son paquet sur le paillasson et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

De son côté, Shizuo galérait. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait offrir à Shinra et Celty.

Tout à coup, il tomba devant une petite boutique toute simple intitulé « Cadeau de dernière minute ». Si ça c'était pas un coup de pot.

Il entra et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard avec un cadeau pour chacun.

En rentrant chez lui, il tomba sur le paquet que lui avait laissé Izaya un peu plus tôt et le ramassa, intrigué. Qui avait bien pu déposer ça là ? Amusé, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être un admirateur secret.

En entrant dans son appartement, il posa le cadeau d'Izaya sur son meuble à chaussure et alla rejoindre Shinre et Celty dans le salon.

-Alors Shizuo, qu'est-ce que tu nous as trouvé ? demanda le psycho…chirurgien, souriant, en voyant l'ex-barman revenir.

-Joyeux Noël à tous les deux ! lui répondit Shizuo en leur tendant leurs paquets.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! lui répondit Celty en lui donnant son cadeau.

-Arrêter de fumer sans stress ? fit le blond, amusé, après avoir viré le papier qui recouvrait son cadeau.

-Oh, un set de couteau de cuisine ! Merci Shizu-chan !

Shinra se retint de rire devant le faux regard menaçant de Shizuo.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Celty en agitant son cadeau sous le nez du blond.

-C'est du fond de teint.

Shizuo ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi Shinra venait de s'écrouler de rire. Quand il percuta enfin, il se mit à rougir violemment, très embarrassé.

-Heu, si tu veux, je peux t'offrir autre chose…

-Non c'est bon, merci.

Quand Shinra réussit à reprendre son souffle -c'est-à-dire après que Celty lui ait violemment pincé la joue, mécontente qu'il se moque de Shizuo qui avait tout de même tenté de faire un effort- il dit au revoir au blond. Après, tout, ils étaient venus là uniquement pour lui dire bonjour et lui offrir en son cadeau.

-Shizuo, c'est quoi ce paquet ? Il n'était pas là quand nous sommes arrivés. demanda le brun, intrigué, en apercevant le présent d'Izaya.

-J'sais pas. C'était devant ma porte.

- Ouvre-le ! l'exhorta Celty à l'aide de son téléphone.

Shizuo s'exécuta.

A l'intérieur du paquet en lui-même, qui devait à peu près faire la taille d'une boite à chaussure, il trouva un deuxième paquet un peu plus petit. Et dans celui-ci, encore un autre un peu plus petit. Et dans celui-ci, encore un.

Ce manège dura un bon bout de temps et Shizuo commençait sérieusement à s'énerver en se demandant quel genre de troll avait bien pu s'amuser à faire ça.

Finalement, il ne lui resta dans les mains qu'une petite boite à peine plus grande qu'un paquet de mouchoirs. L'air méfiant, Shizuo l'ouvrit prudemment, comme si la boîte pouvait contenir une bombe ou quelque chose de cet acabit. A la place, il trouva une adorable gourmette en argent avec son nom écrit dessus.

-C'est trop mignon ! lâcha Celty. Allez, mets-là !

Shizuo s'exécuta encore, un peu sceptique. Malgré tout, il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait bien ce cadeau.

De son côté, Shinra avait un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage. Il avait une petite idée sur qui avait pu offrir un bijou pareil au blond. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

_Quelques jours plus tard :_

-I-ZA-YA-KUUUUUUUN…lâcha dans un râle un Shizuo furieux.

L'autre asticot était encore venu le chercher. Mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient à Ikebukuro, donc le blond avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shizu-chan ?

-CREVE !

Shizuo était content. Il avait réussi à croiser son frère pendant son travail et il avait pu constater que Kasuka semblait un peu moins le mépriser qu'avant.

Et aussi, malgré le fait qu'il détestait Izaya, celui-ci lui permettait de faire un peu de sport et ça lui donnait une bonne excuse pour s'exercer au lancé de poteaux.

Izaya était également heureux, il avait remarqué que le blond portait son cadeau. Bon, il se doutait bien que si jamais l'ex-barman découvrait que c'était lui qui lui avait offert il s'en débarrasserait, mais en attendant, il le portait.

Il esquiva de justesse un poteau et en profita pour effacer l'immense sourire en tranche de courge qui lui dévorait le visage.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?!

-Oh rien. Je me disais juste que t'es vraiment trognon quand tu te mets en colère, Shizu-chan.

L'informateur s'enfuit en riant, un Shizuo définitivement furax sur les talons.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que c'est assez long pour toi. XD

Qui que vous soyez, laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. ^^


End file.
